


Your Scent

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breeding, Crushes, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dahyun always thought she's a beta for as long as she lives. Making her relationship with Sana, an alpha, a lot easier since people didn't see them as ‘mates’.Everything changed when Dahyun starts to worry, and take a check at the hospital.





	1. Warm feeling

The world contain three kind of social sphere. Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Those who born with 'golden spoon' sits as the highest. An Alpha.

It's really easy to recognized an Alpha by a first glance. How they always seen hanging out with different people, how they have a big role in the organization— And, yes. That's how Dahyun recognized Sana, her high school crush, as an Alpha.

Dahyun never thought about confessing her love for Sana since, well, Dahyun herself is a Beta. As a Beta, she need to have another Beta as her mate. Heart breaking, right? She hate it. She hate how her heart start to beating faster whenever she's with Sana, even though she already knows her feelings will never be returned.

"—Yun,"

"Dahyun!"

Dahyun blinked as her thoughts got cut off with a familiar voice calling her name. She turn her face towards the source of the voice as her cheeks getting warmer.

‘Fuck.’

"Dahyunnie! You're spacing out again?!" Sana yell as her hand were on her waist. Her mouth forming a pout with the frowns on her forehead. "See! I already told you I'm always free if you want to talk about your problems!"

‘The source of the problem is you, though.’ Dahyun think to herself.  
"For the hundreds time, Unnie. I'm okay, alright? I appreciate the fact you're always open for me, is it not enough?" The pale girl throw Sana a thin smile.

"Yes, Dahyunnie. It's clearly not enough." Sana said as she scoffed closer to Dahyun who were sitting on a bench near the school gym. Making Dahyun nostril pick up the scent of citrus from Sana's hair. "What would you say if you come with me to take some coffee this noon? Maybe then i could forgive you hehe~"

No, don't.

Dahyun heart obviously agree right away, while her brain tells her the otherwise. With Sana sitting beside her only making it worse. Her heartbeat still thumping faster as ever while her cheeks getting redder, cold sweats running down her body.

It happened again. Why?

"Dahyun? Dahyunnie! Your face is red!! You have a fever or something?!" There's worries in Sana's tone. Dahyun can hear her loud and clear, but at the same time, she felt like Sana presence is far away from her reach.

"No. It's alright, Unnie. I'm just feeling... under the weather.."

"It's obviously /not/ alright in my opinion! I'll take you back to your room, okay? I won't take no as an answer."

Dahyun tremble as she gets up from the bench with Sana's help. At this point she can't even feel her legs, so might as well let Sana help her reach her room. They arrived in front of Dahyun's room in short time after walking in slow motion. Sana immediately unlock the door after snatching Dahyun's key from her bag. 

"Let's get you on the bed first," The older one said as she take off her shoes then Dahyun's. "Do you have anything to eat?— Oh my God Kim Dahyun, there's literally nothing in the fridge." She continues after letting Dahyun sit on the edge of the bed.

The younger respond with a weak hum while her eyes still stuck on Sana. The very existence of Minatozaki Sana in her room that she's always dreamed of. All of the dirty fantasy she have suddenly flash through her mind— with her and Sana being the main character. This is getting really worse, Dahyun thought. She need Sana out of her room ASAP if she want to regained her self control back.

Sana lift her head after checking Dahyun's fridge, take a step towards Dahyun then caressing her cheeks. "I'm gonna head out to buy meds and porridge. You'll wait here, okay, Dahyunnie?" 

Dahyun can feel her breath stuck on her lungs the second Sana starts to caress her soon to be pink cheeks. She gulps at the closing distance. "Stop it, Sana-unnie. I can take care of myself. This is nothing, really!"

Sana shakes her head. Hand still caressing Dahyun's cheeks. "Nope! You don't even have anything in your fridge beside juice boxes. I need to make sure my favorite dongsaeng is well!" 

Ah.

That word again.

Without thinking, Dahyun slap Sana's hand away that been caressing her cheeks. Earning a shocked gasp from the older.

"Dahyun..?"

Sana's eyes widened as she gulp. This is something that Dahyun never do. Sana lost her word because this is the first time Dahyun slapped her hand away. The younger one start to get up from her bed, lifting her head and exchanging eye contact with the older. Her brown eyes shows a blank — guilty stare.

"I'm sorry, Unnie. But can you leave?" Her word stutter. "The things you do to me.. is dangerous, you know." 

"Dahyun, what—" 

"I'm really sorry, Sana-unnie. Please, just.."

Her eyes went to the door, then back to Sana's. Sana doesn't need any explanation for her to understand. She grab her bag then walk to the door with her hand on the doorknob. 

Dahyun can feel her heart skips a beat, when Sana drop the most innocent comment she could thought of.

"I'll be hanging the food on your doorknob, then." Before she completely leave Dahyun's room.

What am i going to do with you, Sana?

.  


A few days has passed since the last time Dahyun seen Sana. Well, actually she's the one who starts to avoid the older when her condition getting better. It's not really a fever as well because the medicine Sana bought for her isn't working. Also, Sana always left a note beside the food. Such as wishing Dahyun to get better, or just a simple “I miss you 

And it only making Dahyun want to pull her hair out while feeling guilty. ) 

The fact that the 'fever' last until three days and suddenly came back for one week only making Dahyun feel more worried. 

Chaeyoung suggest Dahyun to take a check up at the hospital to avoid a serious ill. Dahyun unsure at first. But she agreed to it since she doesn't have any choices left. Unfortunately, Chaeyoung can't come with Dahyun to the hospital because the cub have a class at 10 AM, while Dahyun already free at the time. 

Then here she is, anxiously waiting for her number to be called to take her turn to see the doctor. 'This is actually killing me,' she thought while looking around to wipe her nervousness. 

"Number 27, Ms. Kim Dahyun!" 

"O-oh! Here!" 

She walk rashly to the front desk where the nurse is. Receiving a small laugh from the nurse, "Ms. Kim Dahyun is it? Please come in to the doctor's room, the right one at the end of the hallway." Dahyun nodded right away, replying with a small 'Thank you' then proceed to walk to the door the nurse mentioned.

The pale girl knock on the door. "Excuse me..?" 

"Ah, yes. Come in." 

She entered the room with her nervousness suddenly piling up. Dahyun sit down on the chair across the doctor's desk. The doctor show a thin smile, "How am i going to help you today, Miss.. Kim Dahyun?" she continues after she read Dahyun name.

Dahyun gaze at her own hand. "Um.. The thing is, I've been experiencing some kind of fever lately. But it come back three days later until a week, I don't know what to do..." 

The doctor raise her brows. Her eyes move to Dahyun's who were still casting downward. "I'm sorry for asking before but.. Miss, are you a Beta?" 

Dahyun's eyes widened. Lifting her head, her eyes meet the doctor's. Dahyun can't understand why did the doctor give her an emphatic, motherly gaze. She want to ask back, before the doctor interrupt.

"I take that as a yes," The woman chuckled. "Now, Miss, have you ever heard the symptoms of the change of social sphere?" 

Dahyun shakes her head. She gulps, afraid of the doctor next word. "I haven't.." 

The doctor show another smile. Somehow it make Dahyun at ease. "Now, now, it's okay. I, myself, a beta — was. Now I'm an omega thanks to the symptoms. Don't be aftaid, okay? It's not a rare case too." 

Dahyun blinked as she tilt her head. "Then am i going to be.. an omega..?" her voice trailed off as she continues.

The doctor searched something from the shelf of her desk. She give Dahyun a paper — a form, then handed her a pen.

"I can't give you an answer yet. You need to fill this form, after that i need to perform a test for you."

"Is that.. so. Um, how long does it take for the results?"

"The longest probably tomorrow. But i think it'll finish at 3 PM." 

Dahyun gulps for the hundreds time today. There's a huge chance she's going to be an Omega at the age of 21— Omega, huh? Will it affect her relationship with Chaeyoung? Tzuyu? Nayeon? Jeongyeon? Momo? Jihyo? Mina? Sana?

Sana.

Sana?

Her mind suddenly went blank. What if.. what if Sana starts to avoid her when the older knows that Dahyun now, an Omega? Will she be disgusted? Hate her? Then act like she doesn't know Dahyun for three years?

'Shit..' Dahyun cursed at her own thoughts. Biting her lips to resist the tears from trailing down her cheeks.

Dahyun felt like crying.

Perhaps, she didn't see this coming.

Perhaps, she didn't want to know what's going to happen tomorrow.


	2. Cold sweat on your skin

The day after Dahyun got the results felt like it passing really slowly. She indeed now — an Omega, one of the thing she never thought of to be. She feel lost and confused, because she never had any Omega acquittance before. Most of her friends at college were Beta, just like Chaeyoung (Tzuyu an exception cause she's an Alpha). 

"Wow, so you're legit an Omega now?" Chaeyoung eyes still locked on the results paper, earning a nudge from Tzuyu's elbow. "Rude, Chaeyoung." 

Dahyun nodded, "It's okay, Tzuyu, really. I can't believe it too at first. But, I'm glad you two accept the new me." 

"No shit, dubs. Of course we're going to supported you!"

"Yeah. You don't have to worry either since i already have a mate.. Your scent won't affect both of us." 

"Pssh, yeah. Jihyo-unnie."

"Shut it Chaeyoung."

"Oh, right. Can both of you do me a favor?" Dahyun look at Chaeyoung's eyes, then Tzuyu's. Worried in her gaze. "Yesterday, the doctor told me that I'm gonna have my first heat.. She told me that the first heat always the worst. So, she suggests that i take the week off till it over." 

Chaeyoung blinked. "So?" 

Tzuyu sighed at Chaeyoung. "She want us to nurse her while she's on her heat, silly. Monthly heat for an Omega is already risky — for the first one is, more dangerous for them." 

Chaeyoung mouth forming a '0' while nodding. "Ahh, that's easy! How about this! I'm the one who nurse her, and you, Tzuyu, will be the one who buys everything Dahyun need? I mean— I don't know anything about an Omega needs, y'know."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Tzuyu turned her head towards Dahyun, her hand sneak to Dahyun's back. Caressing the older back carefully. "You'll be okay right, Unnie? I'm sure you can get through this without any problem." 

Dahyun only nodded. She never know — never want to know, how an Omega control they're hormones. But, the fact she's going to experience it for the first time without knowing anything only making Dahyun felt scared — nervous, also.

Well, it's only for a week.

It could never been worse, right?

.  
.  
.

There's no huge difference when the first day of the heat came, the only thing Chaeyoung noticed is how Dahyun's scent started to faintly fill up the room. Oh, and how her unnie is being more whiny than usual. For the third day, Dahyun felt her mind buzzed around with the thoughts of wanting someone — an alpha, to touch her, but Dahyun keep being denial. She's disgusted with her own reflection whenever she looked at the mirror. She hate how the hormones play around with her body.

Finally, the fifth day arrive. Chaeyoung found the day completely different than the others. She even feel more exhausted from taking care of Dahyun compared to her stacks of college assignment that hasn't been done. The reason? Dahyun completely become a whiny brat who keep interrupt Chaeyoung whenever the youngest start to do her assignment. 

As if the universe heard Chaeyoung's cry, the sky went dark indicating it's time for Chaeyoung to leave Dahyun's room and headed for her own room. "Finally, freedom.." the youngest exhales tiredly as she grab her bag from Dahyun's desk. Dahyun immediately grab Chaeyoung wrist, looking at her with puppy eyes. "Nooo, Chaeyoung, do you really have to leave?" 

"I still have assignment to do, so yes, Unnie." Chaeyoung sighed. "Beside, i know you're really horny right now and need some time to—" 

A pillow went flying to Chaeyoung's direction before the youngest can react, then bursting into laughing. The slight pink in Dahyun's cheeks turn even redder. She yells, "Aisshh shut it Son Chaeyoung! Get out!!" then hears the sound of closed door from the front. Meaning Chaeyoung success in teasing her while she take time to leave.

Dahyun lie down on her bed. Face facings the ceiling. Even if she try hard to denied, Chaeyoung has a point. Her body unexpectedly changes so much in the past couple of days, such as how her eyes now in a dark shade of brown — full with lust. She's glad Chaeyoung didn't get any affect by it. And how her hair is all over the place, sticking to her face due the cold sweat. Dahyun wonders if every omega experience the same thing as well — Needing an alpha touch. The image of naked Sana above her, biting, kissing, nibbling her skin suddenly flashed through her mind. 

Dahyun want her.

She need her so much it hurts.

Dahyun trail her hand across the waistband of her pants, pulls it down till she left with her panties on. She caressed her inner thighs up and down while imagining how Sana would touch her and whispering sweet nothings to her ears, her legs quiver the time she felt the wetness that's been running down her thighs from her core. 

It must've been the heat fault for making her body this sensitive.

Dahyun hand reached the center of her panties, trembling at the sensation of her core being rubbed beneath the fabric with her finger. She set her panties aside, a desperate whine come from her mouth the second she starts to draw circle pattern on her core — completely ignoring the wetness spreading through her thighs again. Behind her closed lids, Dahyun can see a clear image of Sana squeezing Dahyun's breast as she trails down to leave deep purple hickeys on Dahyun's thighs.

"Sana.."

Dahyun started to lost on her own world from the very beginning when she touched herself. Her scent getting stronger and spreading faster than before.

Unfortunately, Chaeyoung was careless. The cub forgot to lock the door when she leave Dahyun's room, as if she know Sana's plan to come over to see how Dahyun doing.

"Dubu!" She call out, while her hand knocked Dahyun's door. "Dahyun? Dahyunnie? You're home, right? I bought choco pie, you better open the door!" 

No response.

Sana blinked. She's sure Dahyun's friend have been taking care of her ever since she take the week off, so why is—? Sana turned the doorknob without thinking, and—

Oh.

It's not locked? 

"Dahyunnie..?"

Again, she call out Dahyun's name. Her legs slowly walked in without her knowing. Following her instinct, her nostril picked up the scent of something sweet — blueberry muffins — but, there's something strange in it.

Omega hormones.

Sana almost let herself inhales the sweet scent that's like a toxic spreading through her lungs. She cover her nose with the back of her hand, trying to regained her self control back. Sana's eyes flutter shut, she never know how omega hormones will be this strong to affect her. 

Sana almost let herself inhales the sweet scent that's like a toxic spreading through her lungs. She cover her nose with the back of her hand, trying to regained her self control back. Sana's eyes flutter shut, she never know how omega hormones will be this strong to affect her. 

All of the cells in her brain seems to find the answer why does Dahyun's room filled with omega hormones while the younger herself is a beta. Sana felt her thin string of self control snaps when she heard a familiar voice calling her, with a weak, needy whine.

"Ah, S..sana-- i want you.."

Sana find herself holding her breath unconsciously the second her ears catches the word.

It's Dahyun.

That Dahyun.

"I want you too, Dahyunnie." Is the only thing that came out from Sana's mouth before she completely walked into Dahyun's room, finding the sight of Dahyun in her pajamas with her left hand disappeared into her thighs.

Dahyun malfunction in shock, freezing in her place. Her eyes widened, she can feel her core twitch the second Sana gaze turned intense.

"Sana..Sana unnie, I," She sttuters as her eyes fidgeting, unable to meet Sana's eyes. "This isn't—"

"Why do you never told me you're an Omega?" Is the last thing Dahyun heard before she realized Sana's thumb caressing her jaw, and then pressing their lips together.

Again, Dahyun freeze. Her hand automatically find it place to hold Sana's shoulder. 

Sana kissed her gently, and Dahyun liked it. Taking each other time to adapt the taste of each other lips, which is actually addicting for both of them. Sana starts to tilts her head, moving their connected lips, while her hand hold Dahyun's nape. The alpha lightly nibble on Dahyun's bottom lip, then continues to kiss her, slowly sucking her lips. 

Dahyun groans. She need to pull away, her mind started to feel dizzy by the lack of oxygen, the grips on Sana's shoulder get harder to signal the alpha. Sana notices, but it didn't stop her from kissing Dahyun's lip.

"S..sana—" Dahyun successfully escaped from Sana's mouth, her mouth slightly opened for more oxygen. Dahyun allowed herself to be careless in front of Sana — before the older takes the chance to insert her tongue, earning a yelp from the younger while their tongue dance in a harmonic mess.   
At some point, Dahyun lagged behind, pausing at every suck Sana give her. The kiss is too intense for Dahyun. She doesn't even have to use her head to knows that her body is now belonged to Sana. Only for Sana.

Sana finally pulls away slowly untill their lips slightly touching each other. Both of them just stare at each other eyes, soft pant can be heard between the silence.

"I didn't know your lips will be this soft," The alpha said, breaking the silence. Her hand find it way to Dahyun's cheek trailing down to her neck, earning a soft whimpers from the omega. "I want to taste you, Dahyunnie.. Want to ruined your pale skin with my mark..." she whispered as she leaned, nibbling Dahyun's ear just soft enough to turn it red. Dahyun successfully always let out her whimpers next to Sana's ear, craving for more.

Sana place soft kisses to Dahyun's ear as she move to her nose, cheeks, mouth, then finally her forehead, causing the younger smile sweetly. "Pretty.." She take a deep breath till she felt her lungs is full with Dahyun's scent — A sweet, intoxicating scent of blueberry. But then Sana stopped as her eyes went back fully darkened as she stares at Dahyun's. "Take your shirt off." she said, in a dominating tone. 

Dahyun gulps. She never know she'll find pleasure getting instructions from Sana, oh, and don't forget how the alpha stare at her with eyes full of desire, lust — just like predator eyeing their prey. Her hands start to tremble the time she starts unbuttoned the lowest button. Her abdomen revealed slightly, showing her pale milky skin, Sana can't help herself giving it a light touch, Dahyun felt shivers down her spine — a good one. Sana obviously notice how Dahyun enjoyed the touch by the way it took longer to unbuttoned the pajama off.

Eventually her hands come to unbuttoned the chest area, finally revealing a lavender colored sport bra. Her nipples felt hurt for being stiff for too long, hoping — needing, Sana's attention. As if the alpha read her mind, Sana grab Dahyun's hand away to stop her from unbuttoning her pajama, Dahyun tilts her head in return. Sana slides Dahyun's pajama from her arms, leaving her only with her sport bra that seems to be glued to her pale skin. Then her hand find it place to unhook Dahyun's bra, sliding it down her arms just like what she did to her pajama.

Dahyun find it hard to breathe when Sana stops to look at her from head to toe. She doesn't consider herself as an athletic person who hit the gym, but she did jog when she have free time, so she did feel her self confidence raises for a bit. But this time, Dahyun can't help to cross her arms in front of her chest — her chest size isn't something she feel proud of, it is not too small or large either, just normal, but she felt it's too ordinary especially if it compared to Sana.

Sana frown at the omega's action, approaching her and holding her arms, revealing her body. "It's okay, Dahyun-ah. You're gorgeous." she give small kiss on Dahyun's palm then to her fingers. "I mean it.." she whispered before she runs her tongue over Dahyun's fingers, loving how the younger completely lost in her touch. Sana does mean it. She felt a twitch down her core the second Dahyun start to unbuttoned her pajamas. The butterfly on her stomach increase seeing the younger's pale milky skin, it's so smooth as if it's calling for Sana to mark all over. Every part of Dahyun's body is beautiful, even the tiniest part where she had moles. Sana's mind now full of Dahyun, Dahyun, and Dahyun. She let herself lost for the omega, forgotten it's the hormones affect — or, is it?

Maybe, she's always whipped for the omega since the beginning. Ever since they've met, Sana regularly shower Dahyun full of affection, whether it's verbally or non verbally. Sana did feel she gave Dahyun's different kind of affection. Sana don't know. All she knows that she want her. Now, and forever.

Sana pushed Dahyun gently, making the younger fall down to her bed. She take a step back and the younger supported herself with her elbow, her eyes never leaves Sana. Then, Dahyun gulps, her cheeks burning the moment Sana take her time to take her sweater off, revealing her abdomen and waist. Once again, Dahyun find it hard to breathe when she notices Sana already unhook her bra. Without warning, Sana crawls back to Dahyun and runs her tongue over Dahyun's neck, earning a loud moan. The alpha sucks and bite her neck till she leaves hickeys everywhere, her hand trails down to Dahyun's breast to squeeze it lightly. Dahyun were a moaning mess before she realized.

"Sana.. ahn, Sana.."

More.

Sana starts to be greedy. She takes Dahyun's mound on her mouth while her free hand pinch her nipple, the scrape of her teeth over the sensitive nipples making Dahyun arched her back while moaning. The noises Dahyun make starts to drive Sana out of her mind. On the other side, Dahyun never felt so needy, so aroused.

Sana's mouth come back to take Dahyun's, the kiss started gently but turned to their tongue all over the place. Exploring each other's mouth, hands touching each other body's everywhere, shallow breath when they disconnect their lips. Dahyun felt hot under Sana's touch and lips, but there isn't any sign of Sana touching her core.

"Sana.. please.. I want you..."

Sana, being the delicate alpha she is, caress Dahyun's cheek with her thumb. Although she's already lost in Dahyun's hormones, there still tiny bit of her concerning the omega. "Are you okay with it, Dahyunnie?" she whispered, staring at Dahyun's brown eyes full of worry. Dahyun immediately nods, she peck on Sana's lip only to earn a chuckle from the older. "You're so adorable, you know that?" Dahyun smiles in return, but immediately throw her hand to cover her moan when Sana draw circle pattern to her core.

Sana's mouth forming a pout, "I wanna hear you, baby.." she whispers then proceed to gives another small kisses on Dahyun's neck, shoulder, and abdomen. Dahyun squirm, bucking impatiently to meet Sana's hand. "Nn, Sana.. stop teasing..." she whines. But Sana draw her hand away, lifting Dahyun's chin with her index finger to meet her eyes. 

"Beg for it, Dahyun." she said with a smirk. "Tell me how much you loved having your core to be touched by my fingers."

Dahyun can see the lust in Sana's eyes.

And she loves it.

"Please, please.. touch me, Sana.." Dahyun said desperately. "I want you so bad... It's hurt, Sana.." 

"Good," Sana doesn't need to tell twice to understand. She kissed Dahyun's forehead, spreading Dahyun's leg just enough for her to position herself. She runs her finger over Dahyun's thighs, hearing a gasps from the omega as she continues to approach her core. "You're a mess, baby... All because of me, huh?"

"Y..yes.." Dahyun nods, her whines getting louder. "For you, unnie.."

"Aww baby," Sana don't want to left Dahyun hanging for too long, so she inserted her index finger into Dahyun's core and it slides in easily. Dahyun body quiver at the new sensation. "Nnh, Sana—!" she shows a blissful expression that glued to Sana's mind. 

The next thrust is awfully slow to the point Dahyun whines and buck her hips to get more of Sana's finger. Dahyun whines turn into a loud moan when Sana suddenly re-enter faster. She throws her arms above her face to hide her fully reddened face and high pitched moans. Sana frowns at the sight, she increase her speed to see what kind of scream Dahyun will let out.

But she didn't.

Of course she wouldn't since Dahyun muffled her growing moans with her arms.

So, Sana pins both of Dahyun's hand above her head with her free hand, gripping it like the omega would escape if she didn't. Dahyun squirm, only gaining another finger added inside of her and moans in between. "Don't hide your pretty face again, Dahyunnie.. You don't even know what's the worst I'd love to do with you," She said, curling her fingers inside of Dahyun. Dahyun eyes flutter shut from the unexpected pleasure. Her breath ragged and her hips is moving on it's own to catch Sana's rhythm. 

Dahyun felt her mind goes blank whenever Sana re-enter her fingers. Her mouth fully opened to scream Sana's name with a bit of choked moans. Or, the only thing she remembers is Sana's name thanks to the alpha. Dahyun whimpers when Sana lean in to bite her neck, tears forming in her eyes. "Sana.. nnh.. that's.. hurt." she said with short breath. Sana licked the mark of her bites, sucking the bitten flesh. "You're mine now, Dahyun. All mine." And she did, since the bite to the neck of an omega meant to become their mate — now, and forever.

Sana takes a mental note to herself how she enjoyed the sight of Dahyun squirming beneath her, trying her best to let go of the latter hand, losing herself in Sana's touch till she reach the point where she simply moans loudly — unable to protests against the alpha. "Sana.. Sana... I feel—" her back arched, the sensation of Sana's fingers hitting that one spot inside her making the latter whimpers. Sana notices the way her walls gets tighter for each thrust, so, Sana slows down while she used her thumb to draw circle over Dahyun's clit. 

"Sana—!"

Then silence. Follows by soft whines and ragged breath.

Hopefully the other students who occupy the room next to Dahyun's won't mind the screaming of Sana's name — they should've known Sana's name by now thanks to Dahyun.

Sana's hand now sticky by the juices flowing from Dahyun's core, she licked it clean then let go of her hand that have been pinning Dahyun's hand. Holding her arms, giving feather kisses on the redden mark from gripping too hard over her wrist. She mumbled a small 'I'm sorry baby,' and a 'You did great'; Dahyun liked it though. The alpha take the omega's mouth for the last time, kissing her softly to translate all the overflowing feelings she had for her.

"I love you so much, Dahyunnie. So, so much." she said while kissing Dahyun's forehead, earning a giggle from the younger. 

"I love you too, Sana. I always have." Dahyun cheeks went pink, thinking of how weird and hoarse her voice sounded like just now.

Sana crossing her arms around Dahyun's neck, letting her body falls over the younger's. Their skin grinding each other's, but now a thin layer of sweats covered them. Dahyun turns slowly towards Sana, feeling Sana's embrace get tighter. They exchange eye contact, silently stares at each other's eyes and listening to their own breathing. Again, Dahyun felt herself trapped in Sana's touch. But this time she feel safe in her touch. Comfortable, just like home.

"Hey, Sana?" Dahyun call her name in a whispers.

Sana hums as response.

"You won't regrets choosing me to be your mate.. right?"

"Regrets? What for, Dahyunnie?" She parted Dahyun's sticky bangs to her ear then hold Dahyun's nape to bring her closer. "I will never regrets for choosing to be your mate for as long as i live. Besides, I think I'm lucky to be the person who will be beside you for as long as you live, Dahyun."

It feels like a promise.

It definitely more promising with the way Sana peck Dahyun's lips for the last time with a smiles on her face.

And Dahyun smiles in return, she buries her head on Sana's neck. Inhaling Sana's scent, snuggling closer as if the alpha will vanished if she didn't.

This time, Dahyun seem don't have the mind to blame the heat, neither the omega hormones.

Rather, she felt grateful to be turned as an omega.


End file.
